Just the way U like it
by Katanori-Tanaka
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Harry zufällig mitbekommt, was in Dracos Kopf vorgeht? Und was, wenn das ganze noch zu einem Lied paßt? R&R, Slash


Und schon wieder eine Geschichte von mir. Ich hab den Song gehört und fand ihn so passend. Da musste ich einfach diese FF schreiben. Was anderes ging einfach nicht. -gg- Ich hoffe, die Story gefällt euch.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alles weitere gehört ( leider ) noch immer nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit -seufz-. Auch hab ich keinerlei Rechte an dem Song. Auch der kommt aus einer fremden Feder. Einzig die Geschichte entspringt meinem Hirn...

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Song: Alisha's attic - Just the way U like it ( der natürlich gerade im Hintergrund läuft, während mir die Geschichte aus den Fingern fließt )

Zeichenerklärung:  
"..." Jemand redet  
/.../ Draco denkt.

**Just the way U like it**

_Ooo, it's just as much as I can bear   
You're all around me you are in the air  
It makes me tremble   
at the thought of getting close to you _

/Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen. Jeden Tag läufst du mir aufs Neue über den Weg. Du beachtest mich nicht. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch machen soll. Meine Gedanken kreisen pausenlos um dich./ Er seufzte kurz. /Ich würde dich so gerne.../

"Mensch, Draco. Jetzt schlaf hier nicht ein!" Blaise sah seinen Freund ungeduldig an. Erschrocken blickte dieser um sich.

/Jetzt habe ich doch mit offenen Augen geschlafen und vor mich hin geträumt.../

Draco schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Er durfte sich von seinen Gedanken nicht so beeinflussen lassen.

_So save me from these thoughts that cross my mind  
Coz heaven knows I'm elated  
But I guess I'm inclined._

Mit einem kurzen Seufzen drehte sich Draco um, doch nicht, ohne noch einmal einen letzten kurzen Blick auf die kleine Gruppe vor sich zu werfen. "Nur die Ruhe," wies er Blaise zurecht, während er langsam seine Schritte Richtung Kerker bewegte.

Blaise folgte ihm mit ein wenig Abstand und grinste nur. "Gib es auf!"

"Was?" Draco stoppte und sah ihn fragend an.

"Er wird es nie merken." Blaises Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

"Von was redest du eigentlich?" Draco versuchte nach außen hin ruhig zu bleiben.

/Hat er etwas gemerkt? Das darf einfach nicht sein! Ich darf mir diese Blöße nicht geben./

Es fiel ihm schwer, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

_To feel this way  
when I think of you  
And you know I'm gonna do it._

"Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine. Man sieht es dir doch an der Nasenspitze an. Jedes Mal, wenn du in seiner Nähe bist. Du ziehst ihn ja fast förmlich mit den Augen aus." Blaise lachte kurz auf. "Draco, Draco. Was ist nur aus dir geworden? Jetzt fängst du auch noch an, dem Goldjungen der Gryffindors hinterher zusteigen..."

"Ich glaube, du spinnst. Wer hat dir das denn erzählt? Ich und dieser... Typ. Nie im Leben!" Draco war sichtlich bemüht, soviel Spott und Hohn in seine Stimme zu legen, um Blaises Worte Lügen zu strafen. Doch er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leichter roter Schimmer auf seine Wangen legte. Schnell drehte er sich um, damit Blaise dies nicht bemerkte.

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich recht habe."

Draco konnte das Grinsen seines Freundes regelrecht aus dessen Stimme heraushören.

"Aber wenn du es nicht zugeben willst, dann ist das deine Sache. Nur solltest du das nächste Mal besser aufpassen, denn es wird sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, da werden es auch noch andere bemerken..." Mit diesen Worten ließ Blaise Draco stehen.

Draco hörte die sich entfernenden Schritte. Er zählte bis drei, um zu verhindern, dass er Blaise nachlief und sich so erneuten, wenn auch wahren, Anschuldigungen stellen zu müssen.

Dann drehte er sich langsam um... und erschrak. Er sah direkt in ein grünes Augenpaar, das ihn unter einem schwarzen Schopf heraus musterte.

"Was ist denn hier los? Euch hat man ja bis zur großen Halle gehört, Malfoy."

/AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Was macht der denn hier/

Draco räusperte sich kurz. Vor Harry wollte er erst recht keine Schwäche zeigen.

"Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Potter!"

/Hach, wenn er mich doch nicht so eindringlich ansehen würde...Diese Augen.../ Er seufzte leise. /Ich könnte darin versinken.../

Mit eisigem Blick schwiegen sich beide kurz an, wobei Draco richtiggehende Probleme hatte. Doch dann, ganz plötzlich fing Harry an zu schmunzeln.

/Oh mein Gott, jetzt lächelt er mich auch noch an. Was mach ich jetzt nur/

"Malfoy, ich habe gehört, über was ihr gesprochen habt. War ja wirklich nicht zu überhören."

Ohne es zu merken, machte Draco unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte nach hinten. Er schluckte.

/Hat er jetzt wirklich gehört, was Blaise zu mir gesagt hat? Das darf nicht wahr sein. So etwas darf nicht passieren./

Harry näherte sich Draco, welcher jedoch immer weiter vor ihm zurückwich.

/Was hat er jetzt vor? Wenn er das für bare Münze nimmt... Dann bin ich erledigt. Dann kann ich mich hier nicht mehr blicken lassen. Dann bin ich.../

Er stoppte. Sein Rücken berührte die kalte Steinmauer. Harry stand jetzt ganz dicht vor ihm, immer noch lächelnd.

/Dieser Blick. Wenn er nicht sofort damit aufhört, dann kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren.../

Draco stöhnte... und hätte sich am liebsten im selben Moment die Hand auf den Mund geschlagen. Doch Harry sprach noch immer nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er lächelte nach wie vor. Ja, sein Lächeln ging sogar leicht in ein Schmunzeln über.

Langsam näherte sich Harrys Gesicht dem von Draco. Dieser hielt die Luft an. Sie waren nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt.

"Ach Draco..." Harry klang resigniert.

Doch bevor dieser überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, dass sein "Erzfeind" ihn gerade beim Vornamen genannt hatte, hatte dieser die Augen geschlossen und legte seine Lippen auf Dracos.

_Just The Way You Like It  
Just The Way You Like It  
It's cool to touch  
Coz I want you so much,  
and I'm doing it  
Just The Way You Like It._

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

/Passiert das gerade wirklich? Was, wenn jemand kommt?... Egal! Ich sollte es genießen, so lange es geht.../

Mit diesem Gedanken schaltete er sein Gehirn ab und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen. Er schloss seine Augen und legte vorsichtig seine Arme um Harrys Nacken. Dieser bemerkte die Veränderung, die in seinem Gegenüber vorging. Vorsichtig schlang auch er seine Arme um Dracos Taille und bat im selben Moment mit seiner Zunge um Einlass.

Ohne zu Überlegen öffnete Draco bereitwillig die Lippen und wartete darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde. Langsam begann Harry Dracos Mundhöhle zu erforschen. Dem Slytherin schien es, als würde ein kleines Feuerwerk in seinem Körper explodieren...

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

Es war einfach wundervoll. Sie standen etwa eine halbe Minute so da, doch für beide schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern.

Dracos Meinung nach mussten sie sich viel zu schnell wieder voneinander lösen. Mit geröteten Wangen und leicht außer Atem standen sie sich gegenüber.

"Was..." fing Draco an, doch Harry legte ihm nur die Hand auf den Mund.

"Komm mit." Mit diesen Worten packte er Dracos Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. Dieser folgte ihm leicht stolpernd.

/Träume ich? Oder bin ich wach? Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Erst lasse ich mich so ohne Gegenwehr von Harry küssen und dann schleift er mich auch noch hinter sich her... Was hat er nur vor/

Sie liefen durch mehrere Gänge, bis sie im siebten Stock angekommen waren, was Draco nebenbei registrierte. Sie passierten das Gemälde von Barnabas.

"Kannst du mir verraten, was du vorhast?" wollte Draco von Harry wissen. Er versuchte, seiner Stimme eine gewisse Schärfe zu verleihen, was ihm aufgrund der Lauferei durch die halbe Schule jedoch nicht gelang.

"Warte noch einen Moment," war Harrys einzige Antwort. Er drehte sich dabei nicht einmal um.

/Wieso schleppt er mich hierher? Und warum laufen wir diesen Gang nun schon zum dritten Mal entlang? Ich verstehe nicht.../

Plötzlich erschien vor beiden eine schwere Eichentür. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, während Harry nur vergnügt grinste. Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Dabei ließ er Dracos Arm los, gab diesem jedoch ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen.

Langsam schlüpfte Draco hinter Harry durch den Türspalt. Der Raum war lediglich von wenigen Kerzen erhellt.

"Draco..."

Sein Blick glitt über die Einrichtung, bis seine Augen an dem dunklen Schatten vor ihm hängen blieben. Er streckte seine Hand aus, wollte sich vergewissern, dass wirklich Harry vor ihm stand, dass nicht alles nur ein Traum war.

Sofort fanden Harrys Finger die von Draco. Er griff dessen Hand und bugsierte ihn sacht zu einem Sofa. Sie setzen sich. Fragend sah Draco in Harrys Augen, die im Kerzenlicht wie zwei Chrysolithe (1) funkelten.

"Also... ich..." fing Harry an zu stammeln.

/Wie süß er doch aussieht, wenn er nicht weiß, was er sagen soll./

"Weißt du... als ich Blaise... also dich gehört habe... da dachte ich, ich höre nicht richtig. Weil... ich denke doch das gleiche... also... ich... ach, wie soll ich es nur sagen?"

Harry sah schon die ganze Zeit auf seine Hände. Er konnte Draco einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Von seiner Dominanz und Entschlossenheit, die er bis hierhin gezeigt hatte, war nun nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben.

"Ich weiß was du meinst, Harry," unterbrach Draco ihn in seinem Gestotter.

_We sit at home and comparing minds  
I'll read your poetry, the rarest you'll find  
These crazy thoughts turn to rhyme  
When I'm here with you._

Harry hob den Kopf. Sein Blick traf den von Draco.

"Du...?"

"Du...?" fragten sie beide gleichzeitig. Ein kurzes Lächeln glitt in diesem Moment über ihre Lippen. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, versanken sie wieder in einem innigen Kuss.

/Mein Herz klopft wie wild./

Dracos Gedanken rasten.

/Was tue ich hier? Aber es kann nicht falsch sein. Es ist doch so schön.../

Ihre Umarmung wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Harrys Hände fuhren nervös unter Dracos Roben, während dieser mit seinen Fingerspitzen Harrys Rücken streichelte.

Sie konnten sich kaum noch beherrschen. All den Gefühlen, die sich bei beiden im Laufe der Zeit angestaut hatten, sollte jetzt endlich freier Lauf gelassen werden. Es war ihnen nicht wirklich bewusst, dass ihre Berührungen und Küsse immer fordernder wurden.

Es war ihnen nicht klar, was sie für Gefühle füreinander hegten, die nur auf diesen Moment gewartet hatten, um endlich an die Oberfläche gelangen zu können.

"Harry, ich..."

"Shh." Harry legte Draco erneut seinen Finger auf den Mund und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. "Nicht jetzt."

Mit diesen Worten, die keine Widerrede duldeten, verschloss Harry von neuem die Lippen seines Gegenübers und begann sich an dessen Schulrobe zu schaffen zu machen. Draco seufzte kurz, entschloss sich dann jedoch ebenfalls dazu, dass Harrys Roben ihm nur im Weg waren.

Ein letzter Blick von beiden in die Augen des anderen... In stillem Einverständnis ließen sie die letzten Hemmungen fallen und gaben sich bedingungslos in die Hände des anderen...

_The candle flickers as we start to move  
And the music's playing out our favourite groove  
Under this moon I'm gonna make sweet love to you  
(And you know I'm gonna do it)_

/Es ist so wunderschön. Schöner, als ich es mir je erträumt hätte. Deine Haut ist so zart, deine Lippen so weich. Ich liebe es deinen Körper zu berühren, genauso wie ich es liebe, wenn du mich berührst. Du bist der wundervollste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin./

Draco konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von Harry nehmen.

_Just The Way You Like It  
(Yes I am now)  
Just The Way You Like It  
(Just the way you like it, baby)  
It's cool to touch  
Coz I want you so much,   
And I'm doing it  
Just The Way You Like It_

_Just The Way You Like It (yes I am now)  
Just The Way You Like It (yeah)  
It's cool to touch  
Coz I want you so much,  
And I'm doing it  
Just The Way You Like It._

/Wie konnte ich es nur so lange ohne dich aushalten, ohne deine Berührungen und Küsse, ohne deine Liebkosungen? Du bist das, was mir immer gefehlt hat, um mich vollkommen zu machen. Was machst du bloß mit mir, mein Engel/

Draco stöhnte kurz auf.

_And in this dream of endless space  
Our bodies moving set the pace  
Experimenting with infinity  
I'll tell you the secrets tonight  
Because you know I'll see you right._

_Just The Way You Like It  
Just The Way You Like It  
Just The Way You Like It  
Just The Way You Like It  
Just The Way You Like It   
It's cool to touch  
Coz I want you so much,  
And I'm doing it  
Just The Way You Like It  
Just The Way You Like It._

"Harry..." seufzte Draco erschöpft.

"Ja?" Liebevoll strich ihm dieser eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Laß uns nochmal von vorne anfangen."

Harry fing an zu lächeln.

"Ja. Versprochen, mein Drache."

* * *

(1) Ich wollte nicht schon wieder Smaragde schreiben, deshalb hier mal ein anderer grün leuchtender Edelstein, dessen Namen übersetzt auch Goldstein bedeutet, was, wie ich finde, ebenfalls sehr gut paßt

Hm, eigentlich sollte es ja überhaupt nicht so weit mit den beiden kommen. O.ô Aber irgendwie hat sich die Story total selbstständig gemacht, und die zwei sind doch im Bett miteinander gelandet. -seufz-


End file.
